Ryuuga, the sword of destiny
by Sess139
Summary: tired of reading inuyasha the dumb halfling?, sesshoumaru is obviously more cool....this story is more dedicated to sesshoumaru and tries to explain some of the mysteries in the movie and story, its better to have seen MOVIE 3 first...


Cold bitter winds tore at Sesshoumaru's face, he pay no heed to it. He left Rin in the care of Jaken while he alone went exploring in this new terrain. Those two companions were more of a hindrance, but he enjoys their presence, though he was unwilling to admit it. Long robes flow in the winds, he remembered the days when he was all alone, without anyone to care for him. He held Tenseiga close, feeling the warm pulses within it, as if he wanted to tell him something. He ignored it, it was a sword he hated anyway, his father left Tessaiga to Inuyasha. Even after more than 200 years, he could never forgive his father for doing so, denying him of quest to walk the path of conquest. He hated Inuyasha more, if not for him, his father would never had died, and he could still feel the sting from his left arm, which was chopped off mercilessly by Inuyasha. It was a mistake on his part, to underestimate the power of a hanyou. He could have easily reattached that arm, but it was out of disgrace and shame that he refuses to do so, attaching back an arm chopped off by a lowly hanyou.

As he walked, the immense density of Jaki strengthened with every step he took. His keen sense of smell told him an ancient evil resides near. It would tell him no further though, for this ancient evil was quick to hide its scent.

"Do you think you can escape from Sesshoumaru so easily." He thought coldly to himself. He leapt into the air, drawing Toukijin – Fierce Fighting God and gave chase. He could feel it, it was not a normal evil, but a form of which similar to that of the past, which was why he was so keen to catch up with it. Sounga, something of similar origins.

A trap, he stopped dead in his tracks. The spirits encircled him, purple energies flared around him, taking the form of multiple dragons. How could it be, the feeling was so similar to Sounga, his father's third sword, but it had already been destroyed by him and Inuyasha together. The dragons lashed at him from all directions.

"Do not underestimate this Sesshoumaru!" he raised Toukijin in the air, "SOURYUUHA". He directed his energy into Toukijin, blue energy flared everywhere about him, engulfing everything within its path. Everything it touched, it vaporized. The purple dragons retreated immediately, sensing the great danger it faced. It fly back to its source, a cave not far away.

Blue energy crackled about Toukijin even after the Souryuuha dispersed. The sword was crying out in pain, for it could not take much more of this punishment. Sesshoumaru of cause knew that very well, the useless Ogre fang he had to subject himself to use, for Tenseiga was nothing more than a healing sword.

He walked into the cave. The source of the Jaki was an peculiar looking orb. He could sense great power in the orb, but also great evil.

"Sesshoumaru, child of Inutaisho, do you know who I am." Sesshoumaru was not surprised, for he already guessed who was in the orb. He walked towards the orb staring deep into the myriad of purple and green energy.

"My brother is sealed away in hell isn't he, I could sense it. I told him long ago not to be too ambitious, but he never listened, ensnaring human bodies to his cause, trying to dominate the world." The orb brightened as it spoke. Sesshoumaru replied coldly," So what is your plans then, luring me to this place and giving me all this rubbish."

"Patience, Sesshoumaru, ruler of the western plains. I have much dealings with you. Long have I been alone here, living by myself in this orb. Sounga refused to listen to me, and underestimated the powers of your father, he wanted to dominate him, but your father was simply too strong for him. However, do you know how your father died? Do you really think he died in the fire?"

"Sounga knew that there was no way he could escape from your father, so he had to make use of opportunities. When your father drew Sounga, he was physically and mentally drained, his wounds made him weak. Sounga betrayed him at the last moment, leaving the sword in his dragon form, and dragged Inutaisho into hell. Doing so he was weaken considerably also, and was thus sealed away for 700 years before he regained his powers."

"Why are you telling me all this, it does not concern me and I have no interest." Sesshoumaru's cold face showed no change in emotions, and he turned and prepared to make leave.

"I know why you are angry, I know u lack a sword, with that ogre fang you can never unleash your true power. You know that very well. Use me, I assure you, you would not be disappointed."


End file.
